Los Piratas Perdidos
by arni06
Summary: AU. Los personajes de Lost ahora están en el siglo XVIII, piratas, gobernadores, esclavos, corsarios y nobles cruzarán sus caminos. Rated M. No autorizado a menores. Contenido y situaciones adultas, violencia propia de la época . Por capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Ni Lost, ni los personajes, trama, situaciones, leyendas, hechos históricos, referencias culturales etc, etc, me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus propietarios legales. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ánimo de lucro y porque ayuda a tener las ideas claras.**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic está inspirado en la serie y en libros sobre la historia de los piratas. Y si un personaje de Lost fuera pirata, para mí, sería Sawyer, o sea, James Ford. **

**Aviso: ****Algunas edades de los personajes y relaciones han sido cambiadas y como es un AU aparecen los personajes que me gustan aunque en la serie están muertos, y también los que no me gustan. A tener en cuenta que Shannon, Ana-Lucía y Juliet serán heroinas porque son mis personajes femeninos preferidos, y Kate, Nadia y Claire no porque no me gustan. Sólo espero que los lectores se diviertan.**

**Tampoco pretendo ser referente histórico exacto, así que no hay que tomar toda la lectura como un texto confirmado al cien por cien, pueden existir errores históricos. **

**Rated M.:**** Relato no autorizado a menores de edad. Desde mi punto de vista, hay temas y situaciones bastante crueles, aunque en la época histórica en la que ocurrieron eran "el pan de cada día".**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

_**Nueva Providencia, Año 1715, Continente Americano, Océano Atlántico**_

James Ford llegó a puerto mareado, quemado por el sol y aturdido por el hambre. A bordo de aquel enorme galeón, la comida y el agua no sólo escaseaban, sino que además estaban medio podridas, pero antes que morir de inanición, prefería meterse en la boca cualquier porquería.

El capitán del barco, llamado Señor Keamy por toda la tripulación, era un hombre hostil, de modales rudos, con arrebatos de violencia gratuita y parco en palabras Si podía evitar conversar lo hacía, se sentía bien mirando hacia el horizonte o encerrándose en su camarote. Pero también disfrutaba viendo a los marineros sufrir y ejerciendo castigos sobre ellos cuando se equivocaban, o eso le parecía al Señor Keamy, en sus tareas a bordo del barco.

Cada día que pasaba en el galeón, rodeado por el inmenso mar, le parecía a James un día menos para llevar a cabo su plan, la venganza que durante años tramó contra el hombre que le arrebató a toda su familia, Sawyer. Pero James no llevaría a cabo su venganza hasta pasado mucho tiempo. Las cosas serían difíciles, no sólo para él, sino para todos los habitantes de la zona.

- James, ¿crees que ésta será nuestra parada definitiva? – Preguntó un joven marinero que no debía tener más de veinte años.

- No lo sé Charlie, espero que sí, por lo menos yo…. – Pero James no continuó la frase.

Había conseguido seguir la pista de Sawyer hasta la zona de las Bahamas, y tenía decidido abandonar sus funciones de marino en cuanto llegaran a la isla de Nueva Providencia. Ahí era donde los piratas vivían por encima de la ley y, por supuesto, Sawyer se encontraba en aquel caluroso lugar.

**FLASHBACK**

La vida de James empezó a cambiar cuando tenía apenas ocho años. Nació y creció en un pueblo de Inglaterra, rodeado de húmedos prados y tierras de cultivo. Sus padres sólo habían tenido un hijo, extrañamente por las costumbres de la época, pero aquello no les impedía ser aparentemente felices. James, por el contrario que los otros muchachos del pueblo, al ser hijo único, gozaba de más y mejores recursos puesto que no debía repartir con nadie lo que sus padres destinaban a su alimentación y ropa.

Tuvo la suerte de poder acudir a una escuela cercana, donde aprendió a leer y escribir, y también un poco de cálculo, sus padres le encaminaban hacía una vida mejor que la de campesino, era su deseo que James abandonara el campo y continuara como aprendiz en la capital, Londres, quizás con algún sastre, o algún con algún carpintero haciendo muebles para los ricos, pero un día, frío y húmedo, las cosas cambiaron. Un hombre alto, robusto y con la mirada fría entró en casa de los Ford. Fue invitado por sus padre, quien lo había conocido en la taberna. El hombre decía que se llamaba Sawyer, y que era un mercader con disposición a crear un comercio en Londres y otras poblaciones importantes, al parecer, tenía intención de abandonar sus viajes por los mares en busca de mercancías y pretendía instalarse en tierra, formar una familia, dijo que buscaba alguien honrado, con disposición para el trabajo y ganas de empezar una vida nueva. El padre de James vio esperanzas en las palabras de Sawyer, y convino con él que seria su socio minoritario si se comprometía a emplear a su hijo en cuanto terminase la escuela.

Una vez en casa de los Ford, Sawyer habló y habló de viajes alrededor del mundo, fascinando a la madre y al padre, contó leyendas e historias bastante increíbles y terminó acuciando a los Ford para que le entregasen el dinero que a duras penas habían ahorrado. Sawyer dijo que al día siguiente traería un abogado consigo y firmarían los contratos. Obviamente, los Ford tuvieron sus reticencias, y el hombre, para convencerles, sacó una bolsa de monedas españolas y las colocó sobre la mesa, tomó una y la mordió, e invitó al padre de James a hacer lo mismo con otra, eran de oro, aquello fue suficiente para convencer a los Ford.

Ya en el siguiente día, durante horas y horas, los Ford esperaron al abogado y a Sawyer, nerviosos y desesperados, sin dinero ahorrado ni siquiera para la compra. Acudiendo con un puñado de monedas a un prestamista, que les informó de la falsedad de las mismas. El padre de James se sentía humillado, roto por dentro. Se dirigió a la taberna y sin dudarlo pagó con la moneda española, pero a los ingleses les gustaban las liras. Cuando demostró que era de oro la cara del tabernero cambió.

Saliendo bastante tarde de la taberna, el señor Ford se fue directo a su casa, pero en el camino fue asaltado por un par de maleantes, que escucharon la historia de las monedas y creyeron que tenía más, al ver que el hombre sólo llevaba la que entregó en la taberna y que por tanto no poseía más dinero consigo, le atizaron una brutal paliza, dejándolo sin sentido, y roto, pero esta vez físicamente, por dentro. El padre de James notaba el gélido suelo bajo su cuerpo, sentía la humedad filtrarse en sus huesos, arrinconado entre las casas en una estrecha callejuela.

Las horas pasaron y no regresaba, la madre de James estaba inquieta pero no quería que su hijo notara nada, así que le contó que su padre estaba haciendo importantes negocios y que seguramente no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

Y la mañana llegó, con noticias devastadoras, el padre de James estaba muerto, la paliza le reventó varias órganos y el frío se encargó de hacerle agonizar con mayor rapidez.

El entierro fue sencillo pero en el cementerio, la madre de James vendió por poco dinero sus escasas pertenencias, quedando la casa casi sin muebles, a fin de poder enterrar a su esposo en una tumba y no en la fosa común. James lloró en silencio, sintiendo que ahora él era el hombre de la casa.

Sin soltar la mano de su madre, la reconfortó con palabras suaves.

- Mamá, te quiero, y yo cuidaré de ti, He aprendido a leer y a escribir, y se sumar y restar, se que eso no se olvida, y gracias a los libros que me habéis comprado podré practicar la lectura cada día, pero voy a trabajar en el campo o en las minas mamá, he de hacerlo y tu estarás orgullosa de mí.

La madre era consciente de lo que aquello significaba, James nunca podría acceder a un trabajo mejor, a un vida mejor, porque los aprendices no cobraban un sueldo, es más, muchas veces debían pagar una cantidad a quien les enseñaba el oficio, ese era el dinero que Sawyer les robó. Aunque su madre también estaba dispuesta a encontrar una solución para que su hijo no continuara en la dura vida del campo.

Transcurrido un mes después del fallecimiento del señor Ford, la madre de James empezó a trabajar como lavandera en la casa de los dueños de las tierras. Estos disponían de diversas propiedades en Inglaterra y también en Escocia e Italia, lugar de procedencia de la esposa del amo, la señora Nicoletta.

La ropa mojada y fría, las enormes sábanas, los vapores de las planchas, todo hacía mella en los pulmones de la madre de James, que durante el día se encargaba de limpiar la casa y mantener el pequeño huerto en condiciones para comer verdura y fruta.

Un día, llegó una carreta a la pequeña casa de los Ford, dos hombres descargaron un bulto y entraron pateando la puerta que dejaron imposibilitada para cerrarse. Colocaron el bulto sobre la cama y se marcharon, no sin antes beber la poca cerveza que había en una pequeña tina en la cocina.

Cuando James llegó sólo pudo escuchar unos lamentos casi imperceptibles, era su madre, que yacía en la cama muriendo posiblemente por una pulmonía, con las manos llenas de sabañones y las piernas y los pies amoratados por la humedad y el frío.

Pocas horas después, sin que James pudiera hacer más que sentarse a su lado, darle un poco de leche tibia y rezar, la señora Ford abandonó este mundo, mirando por última vez a su hijo con los ojos llenos de pena por haberle fallado, pero James también le habló, y al final, la hizo sonreír.

- Mamá, eres la mejor madre del mundo, y voy a ser un hombre honrado y trabajador, no terminaré en el campo. Te lo prometo, de verdad mamá, Estés donde estés estarás orgullosa de mí. Te quiero.

Luego, James, se derrumbó, y lloró, lloró hasta dormirse sobre el pecho de su madre.

De alguna manera, convenció al párroco para que permitiera enterrar a su madre junto a su padre, le suplicó que los mantuviera juntos y consiguió una sencilla ceremonia.

James juró venganza, en aquel momento sintió una fuerza extraña dentro de sí, que le empujaba a luchar, pero no para salir del campo, sino para llegar a Sawyer, y matarle, no sin antes buscarle un gran sufrimiento.

Por suerte para él, James fue tomado bajo la tutela del párroco, cuyo sobrino, Daniel Faraday, era gran amigo de James. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la casa adjunta a la parroquia, James, continuó estudiando y trabajando. Mantenía el jardín y ayudaba en la limpieza de la cuadra, las chimeneas y el tejado. Pero sus ansias iban por otro lado, y pronto empezó a escapar a altas horas de la noche para informarse sobre el paradero de Sawyer, el hombre que había destruido a su familia.

Un día obtuvo el resultado esperado, alguien había visto a Sawyer en otra población, cercana a Londres, al parecer, el hombre engaño a varios campesinos y pretendía hacerse a la mar, cambiaba de nombre pero la descripción física coincidía. James estaba dispuesto a escapar para ir a buscarle.

Al cabo de unos días, el párroco que lo tutelaba lo buscó por toda la casa, por el campo, y por su antigua barraca, donde había vivido con sus padres, pero no lo encontró. Daniel, su sobrino, entró aquel día en la cuadra y vio una pequeña nota pegada entre los tablones de la pared, era de James, en ella decía que se iba, que no volvería hasta que el hombre que destruyó a sus padres pagara por ello, pero que les quería y que siempre les estaría agradecido por haberle dado cobijo, comida y estudios.

Días más tarde, James paseaba por los muelles del Támesis, buscando a Sawyer, algo arriesgado, sobretodo en una época donde los muchachos eran secuestrados si se detectaba que eran pobres y estaban solos, a veces utilizados en la mendicidad y otras para trabajar como esclavos, pero eso si tenían suerte, porque de lo contrario podían acabar muertes y sus cuerpos como atlas de anatomía en las clases que se impartían para los estudiantes de cirugía.

Dormía escondido entre barriles, aceptaba cargar bolsas y bultos a cambio de propinas y limpiaba chimeneas y jardines. Todo antes que pedir limosnas, porque James podía ser pobre, pero tenía su orgullo y nadie se lo iba a pisar.

Una tarde, mientras empezaba a deambular por las calles en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche, se le acercó un hombre. Vestía ropa oscura, era de estatura y complexión medias, y tenía una calva incipiente en la parte frontal de la cabeza.

- Hola muchacho.

- Hola….señor. – Respondió tímidamente James.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que te veo deambular por los muelles.- dijo el hombre con voz amable - . Dime chico, ¿tienes un sitio dónde dormir?

James no sabía que contestar, por un momento tuvo miedo y pensó en salir corriendo, al fin y al cabo sólo tenía ocho años y medio, pero lo pensó mejor, quizás era su oportunidad para dormir en algún sitio más confortable que unas cajas de madera seguramente mojadas y con olor a moho.

- ¿ Acaso puede usted ofrecerme algún empleo?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió el hombre - . Puede ofrecerte algo mejor jovencito. Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

- James, señor, me llamo James Ford. – contestó con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Bien James, veo que hablas correctamente, y eso es curioso en un vagabundo – entonces el hombre se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, como si lo estuviera estudiando – No te enfades, pero alguien que anda por los muelles y duerme en las esquinas se considera un vagabundo. Bueno, a lo que iba, quiero proponerte algo. Ven conmigo.

Y tomando a un James desconfiado por los hombros, el hombre lo guió junto a él mismo hacia una taberna, sobre cuya puerta pendía un cartel de madera, con unas letras pintadas en las que se leía " LA FLECHA".

Una vez dentro, el hombre indicó un lugar apartado donde sentarse entre toda la panda de borrachos que vociferaban palabras incomprensibles. Se acomodaron en un banco sin respaldo, con la madera crujiente por el uso diario, y el hombre pidió cerveza para ambos, pues en aquella época era costumbre que los muchachos pobres y vagabundos, fuera cual fuera su edad, y por desgracia a falta de otros recursos, bebieran alcohol a edades muy tempranas.

La camarera era una mujer gruesa, de nariz respingona y cabellos rojizos medio tapados por un tocado blanco ensuciado por el ambiente cargado y la suciedad de la taberna, con pechos mullidos y escote rosado; sin poder evitarlo, a James le recordó uno de aquellos suaves y tiernos cerditos que correteaban por la pocilga de la pequeña granja donde vivió con sus padres. Tras mirar con cierta preocupación al jovencito James, depositó dos jarras de cerveza caliente sobre la mesa, y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada alguien gritó su nombre y se marchó rápidamente hacia la voz que la llamó.

- Aún no me he presentado. Me llamo Locke, John Locke.

- Es un placer….señor Locke. – Contestó James.

- El placer es mío James, porque tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. – Dijo el señor Locke, mirando fijamente a James.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Continuará…._


	2. Chapter 2

Nueva Providencia, año 1708, Continente Americano, Mar del Caribe

**Disclaimer:**** Ni Lost, ni los personajes, trama, situaciones, leyendas, hechos históricos, referencias culturales etc, etc, me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus propietarios legales. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ánimo de lucro y porque ayuda a tener las ideas claras.**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic está inspirado en la serie y en libros sobre la historia de los piratas. Y si un personaje de Lost fuera pirata, para mí, sería Sawyer, o sea, James Ford. **

**Aviso: ****Algunas edades han sido cambiadas y como es un AU aparecen los personajes que me gustan aunque en la serie están muertos, y también los que no me gustan. A tener en cuenta que Shannon, Ana-Lucía y Juliet serán heroínas, y Kate, Nadia y Claire no porque no me gustan. Sólo espero que los lectores se diviertan.**

**Tampoco pretendo ser referente histórico exacto, así que no hay que tomar toda la lectura como un texto confirmado al cien por cien, pueden existir errores históricos. **

**Rated M.:**** Relato no autorizado a menores de edad. Desde mi punto de vista, hay temas y situaciones bastante crueles, aunque en la época histórica en la que ocurrieron eran "el pan de cada día".**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

Cuando descendieron del barco, James y el resto de marineros sintieron sus piernas flotar, como si fueran ligeras, quizás por el tiempo que llevaban sobre la cubierta del enorme barco o quizás por la sensación de pisar tierra firma, aunque lo más probable era que aquella sensación fuera producto de ambas cosas a las que debían añadir el crujido estremecedor que producía la madera reseca de la pasarela.

El puerto estaba repleto. Había cajas, barriles, jaulas con animales, sacos de harinas, azúcares y granos diversos. Pero sobretodo había hombres, de todas la procedencias, con los tonos más variados de piel, desde los rubios más claros con las espaldas rojas por el achicharrante sol, hasta africanos tan oscuros que en la oscura noche no podían distinguirse. Estos últimos procedían, en su mayor parte, de los esclavos huidos del continente conocido ahora como Norte-América, o mejor dicho, desde lo que ahora es Estados Unidos.

Uno de aquellos hombres, alto, fuerte, con pectorales duros como rocas y mirada penetrante y oscura, se acercó al muelle donde el galeón de James había atracado, llevaba una nota en la mano que debía entregar al capitán Keamy.

- Oye – dijo el fornido hombre dirigiéndose a un muchacho rubio, con ojos claros y no muy alto – Debo entregar esta nota al capitán Keamy. ¿Puedes decirme dónde se encuentra?

- Claro, está en el…

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera acabar la frase, alguien le interrumpió mientras era lanzado fuera de la pasarela por un fuerte empujón en la espalda.

- ¿Por qué demonios hablas con un esclavo? – Gritó un hombre vestido con un elegante traje azul marino y una camisa con chorreras.

- Se…señor…lo….lo siento – tartamudeó el muchacho que ya estaba sobre el suelo del muelle – Es que me ha preguntado por el capitán, yo sólo quería indicarle.

- ¿Indicarle? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Vete directo a los almacenes, con tus compañeros y no hables con nadie. Aquí hemos venido a trabajar.

El joven se alejó corriendo hacia los almacenes que guardaban provisiones, entonces, el caballero elegante se dirigió al fuerte hombre que le miraba fijamente, casi desafiándole.

- ¿ Así que quieres hablar con el capitán?. Antes dime cómo te llamas y quién te envía.

- ¿Por qué cree que me envía alguien? – Preguntó el hombre de color sin pestañear ni moverse de su sitio.

- Un esclavo no se dirige a un hombre libre si no es que su dueño se lo ordena. – Respondió el caballero devolviéndoles la mirada.

- Debo entregar esta nota al capitán Keamy. No sé quien me envía, pero si sé que me ha dado dinero para que llegue a sus manos.

- Yo soy el capitán Keamy. Dame la nota y vete. No voy a darte un céntimo.

- Antes tengo que verificar que realmente usted sea el capitán.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

- El capitán tiene una marca de nacimiento en la nuca.

El capitán, a pesar del desprecio que sentía por los hombres de color, no dudó en girarse y levantar la peluca que cubría sus cabellos rubios naturales. Detrás de los rizos castaños había una marca, parecía una flor, una orquídea para ser más exactos. Aquello debió convencer al fuerte hombre que sujetaba la carta porque se la entregó al momento, aunque antes, le contestó con la cabeza muy alta.

- Y no soy un esclavo. – hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire – Aquí no somos esclavos, somos todos iguales y por si aún quiere saberlo, me llamo Eko.

Entonces se marchó con paso seguro y firme. El capitán Keamy le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió entre el gentío que se movía entre gritos, risotadas y palabrotas.

James y sus compañeros estaban esperando en la puerta del almacén. Todo parecía tranquilo, seguramente, pensaban los hombres, ese sería un viaje de carga puesto que cuando salieron de Nueva York lo hicieron con las bodegas vacías.

Esperaban llenarlas y zarpar, pero no enseguida, los hombres estaban cansados y ansiaban descansar al menos dos o tres días en la isla, donde abundaban las tabernas y las mujeres de carácter alegre y fáciles caricias.

Las veían pasear entre los muelles, por los callejones que rodeaban los almacenes, con trajes recargados y profundos escotes que mostraban mucho más que el nacimiento de los senos, llegando alguna a enseñar una tenue aureola marrón tras la cual comenzaba un corpiño bastante suelto que marcaba la silueta del punto más delicado y sensible del pecho de la mujer. Pero no sólo esa parte de su anatomía llamaba la atención, también su maquillaje y sus peinados resaltaban, sobretodo cuando el calor húmedo hacía resbalar chorretones negros, procedentes de las líneas oscuras pintadas alrededor de los ojos, y los polvos de talco formaban clapas en la piel, dándoles un aspecto de pústulas blancas a las mejillas. A parte de eso, eran mujeres y ellos marineros necesitados, así que en cuanto tenían algo de dinero y un poco de tiempo libre, contrataban sus servicios y sin mirarlas a la cara desahogaban sus necesidades masculinas entre cajas raídas por ratas en el fondo de un establo abandonado.

Pero James no quería a esas mujeres. A sus veintiocho años había conocido a muchas féminas, aunque no tuvo contacto carnal con todas, sólo con algunas, y eran cuatro. La primera fue una hermosa pelirroja de ojos claros y la nariz rebosante de pecas, no recordaba su nombre pero si su respingona nariz y cuando lo hacía sonreía, guardaba un grato recuerdo hasta que su padre, un predicador estricto, les descubrió en el granero de su granja y persiguió a James con una horca de madera. Tras la pelirroja, llegó una chica morena, Cindy, muy recatada también, con los ojos color miel y la piel clara, de sonrisa dulce y mirada coqueta, pero demasiado entusiasmada con la idea del matrimonio. Siguió una viuda un poco mayor que él, Cassidy Phillips, puro fuego en la cama; resultando ser una mujer tremendamente dominante pidió, sobretodo hasta que James se hartó de acatar sus órdenes y un día se marchó para no volver más. Y por último una delicada muchacha francesa, de rubios cabellos ondulados, llamada Claire, con demasiadas pretensiones y una madre obsesionada en que hiciera un buen matrimonio, pero Claire no resultó ser tan casta y pura como su familia pensaba, y un día quedó embarazada. James sabía de sobras que no era el padre, siempre tomaba precauciones y había conseguido un montón de preservativos hechos con piel de los intestinos limpios del cerdo, de hecho, James conocía al padre de la criatura, un joven y asustado muchacho llamado Thomas, que corrió a alistarse al ejército en cuanto sospechó lo que le venía encima; por supuesto, James no quiso cargar con un hijo que no le correspondía y también abandonó el lugar. Fue cuando se alistó en el " Arrow", el galeón capitaneado por Keamy.

A veces se preguntaba como había llegado a tener relaciones con aquellas mujeres, tan diferentes a las que había en los ambientes que normalmente frecuentaba. Pero sabía la respuesta, su atractivo y su labia eran un don, y James sabía como explotarlo. Inventaba historias sobre su vida, convencía las chicas de sus desgracias y, a pesar de que su realidad era suficientemente cruda, él la aderezaba con tristes cuentos sobre una niñez abandonado y unos malvados tíos que le obligaron a trabajar desde muy jovencito. Enternecía a las chicas y por unos días, mientras estaba con ellas, vivía en sus casas o en casas de sus amigos, comía como un rey y vestía ropas elegantes. Toda la formación que sus malogrados padres se esforzaron en darle habían servido para que pudiera mostrar talentos como el de la lectura, convirtiéndose en una amena compañía que leía con una entonación esmerada toda clase de textos, encandilando a quien le escuchara.

- Charlie, ¿ quién era ese hombre que hablaba contigo en el puerto?

-No lo sé, dijo que traía una carta para el capitán. – respondió Charlie – Pero ya viste como se puso Keamy, casi me lanza directo al almacén desde el barco.

- Ya.

James había visto todo lo ocurrido, y también como el capitán se volteaba y mostraba al fuerte hombre su nuca. Quizás se trataba de una especie de contraseña, pensó James, y realmente acertó. En la nuca, la orquídea que las pecas de su piel formaban, dieron la confirmación a Eko de que el capitán que buscaba era el hombre ataviado con un fino traje azul. La entrega de aquel papel intrigó a James. El resto de los hombres reían y vociferaban frases groseras cuando veían pasar a las prostitutas, pero el tenía la mente en la misteriosa nota que Eko le dio al capitán Keamy. Estaba decidió a averiguar su contenido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abandonó el almacén y se fue hacia la taberna hacia la que Keamy se había dirigido tras leer la nota. Charlie le vio y se asustó, sabía que el capitán se enfadaría y conocedor de su cruel faceta, temía por el castigo que su amigo sufriría al ser descubierto, así que decidió correr tras él para advertirle.

- ¡James, James! – gritó el joven- ¡Espera! ¡ Regresa, el capitán te matará si te piílla abandonando tu puesto!

Pero James tenía claro lo que quería hacer, así que se giró hacia Charlie y le dijo.

- No me verá. Vete tú Charlie, si te pilla a ti también te matará.

- Por tu culpa puede castigarnos a todos – dijo Charlie en un tono realmente serio.

- Escucha amigo, voy a regresar antes de que el vuelva. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera replicarle, James ya se estaba encaminando hacia la taberna.

El capitán estaba sentado en un rincón, bajo la mugrosa escalera que llevaba al piso superior, donde seguramente las prostitutas más caras deleitaban a los clientes que podían pagar una habitación.

La taberna estaba infestada de marineros, comerciantes y todo tipo de hombres y mujeres que nada tenían que ver con la burguesía clásica y adinerada que residía en otras islas del Caribe. Mayoritariamente, en Nueva Providencia, la población estaba formada por personas con pasados turbios, y quien dice turbio dice delincuencia, asesinatos y robos. Otros eran esclavos huidos de las plantaciones que ahora trabajaban como peones, albañiles, carpinteros o desarrollando oficios que la población blanca no quería hacer por ser demasiado cansados.

Como un camaleón, James era capaz de adaptarse a su entorno, bien fuera un refinado palacete, o quizás un oscuro y apestoso local de cerveza. La mujer que servía las mesas le recordó a la camarera que había visto la noche de su primer encuentro con John Locke, regordeta y con cara parecida a la de un cerdito. Su sonrisa era amable pero sus ojos no brillaban, estaban tristes y cansados, al igual que su cuerpo.

La mujer se acercó a James y le preguntó si quería sentarse y tomar una cerveza, James le dijo que sí y rebuscando entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones sacó unas monedas inglesas que entregó a la camarera, puesto que antes de servirle era costumbre, al menos en aquel lugar, que la bebida fuera pagada de antemano.

Una jarra con cerveza caliente llegó a las manos de James Ford, quien forzó un trago largo, a imitación de los que hacían los otros clientes, para no desentonar con el ambiente. Miraba, entretanto, las espaldas del capitán y los hombres que compartían mesa con él. Uno de los hombres, de aspecto europeo, llevaba un parche en un ojo, y el otro tenía un garfio en lugar de la mano derecha y era oriental. Este último gesticulaba mucho, hasta el punto que clavó el garfio en la mesa un par de veces.

James miraba atentamente como transcurría la situación, medio escondido en una mesa arrinconada. De repente los tres hombres se levantaron, estaba claro que se trataba de piratas, fácilmente reconocibles por su aspecto y modales. Se preguntaba que diablos hacía su capitán con aquellos tipos. Pronto lo averiguaría.

- Vamos Bakunin, hemos de llegar al punto de reunión antes de la seis de la tarde. – dijo el hombre del garfio.

Bakunin era el pirata que llevaba el parche en el ojo, y se había demorado tocando descaradamente a la regordeta camarera que les había servido la cervezas y el ron. Al oír la voz de su compinche salió corriendo tras él. Mientras, el capitán Keamy ya estaba en la puerta, esperando a aquel par de granujas. James se levantó de su asiento sin terminar la cerveza y salió despacio de la taberna, intentando no ser visto por el capitán.

Les siguió hasta una callejuela sucia y apestosa, allí vio como un tercer hombre, alto, fuerte y con barba gris se les unía, los piratas presentaron aquel tipo al capitán, se llamaba Kelvin y andaba arrastrando una pierna, aunque podía seguir el ritmo de cualquiera. Los cuatro se metieron en una pequeña casa con una puerta estrecha y baja que les obligó a doblegarse, el capitán, que iba muy bien vestido, intentó no rozar el marco de la puerta, pero se hizo un enganchón en la ropa con una astilla de madera y en consecuencia dijo unas cuantas maldiciones.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, salieron el capitán Keamy y Bakunin, caminaron hasta el final de la callejuela, obligando a James a esconderse tras una carreta repleta de fruta tan madura que ya era toda de color marrón, luego se despidieron con un breve saludo de cabeza y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cuando estuvo seguro de estar solo, James corrió de nuevo hacia el almacén, adelantando a un capitán demasiado distraído y absorto en sus pensamientos Por suerte, al estar las calles del puerto repletas de gente, James pudo pasar desapercibido y llegar al almacén antes que el capitán.

- Bien, hoy hemos de recoger unas cuantas cargas especiales. Esta misma noche volveremos a partir a mar abierto hasta nuestro destino. – Dijo e capitán a la tripulación.

A pesar de las quejas por no poder descansar en tierra, el capitán hizo caso omiso y concluyó su visita con unas órdenes, su contramaestre y su segundo obligarían a acatar lo que se les dictó bajo pena de castigo severo a quien desobedeciera.

Empezaron entonces a cargar sacos y cajas en las bodegas del barco, llevarían sal, azúcar y frutas y otras productos como ron, agua y cerveza. También recopilaron conservas de carne y unas cuantas telas y ropas. Todos sabían que Nueva Providencia era la isla de los piratas por excelencia, aunque todavía quedasen ciudadanos pretendidamente honrados e incluso un gobernador, llamado Adam Rutherford, padre de una muchacha de dieciséis años, Shannon, cuya belleza llamaba la atención de todos los hombres. Pero Shannon no salía casi nunca de la fortificación en la que vivía, tras a muerte de su madre, parecía recluida en aquellas paredes, posiblemente por el miedo que su padre sentía si la dejaba salir por las calles en un lugar repleto de delincuentes. Ambos esperaban poder irse de ahí en cuanto recibieran las ordenes del rey en Europa, pero la espera se hacía larga y el calor era insoportable, así que Shannon pasaba los días leyendo, tocando una pianola y hablando con su dama de compañía, Ana-Lucía Cortez, una mujer de veintidós años de ascendencia india.

_Continuará….._


	3. Chapter 3

Nueva Providencia, año 1708, Continente Americano, Mar del Caribe

**Disclaimer:**** Ni Lost, ni los personajes, trama, situaciones, leyendas, hechos históricos, referencias culturales etc, etc, me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus propietarios legales. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ánimo de lucro y porque ayuda a tener las ideas claras.**

**Nota de la autora:**** Este fic está inspirado en la serie y en libros sobre la historia de los piratas. Y si un personaje de Lost fuera pirata, para mí, sería Sawyer, o sea, James Ford. **

**Aviso: ****Algunas edades han sido cambiadas y como es un AU aparecen los personajes que me gustan aunque en la serie están muertos, y también los que no me gustan. A tener en cuenta que Shannon, Ana-Lucía y Juliet serán heroínas, y Kate, Nadia y Claire no porque no me gustan. Sólo espero que los lectores se diviertan.**

**Tampoco pretendo ser referente histórico exacto, así que no hay que tomar toda la lectura como un texto confirmado al cien por cien, pueden existir errores históricos. **

**Rated M.:**** Relato no autorizado a menores de edad. Desde mi punto de vista, hay temas y situaciones bastante crueles, aunque en la época histórica en la que ocurrieron eran "el pan de cada día".**

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

-¿ Ana-Lucía? ¿ Dónde estás?

- Aquí mi señora, enseguida vengo.

Ana-Lucía Cortéz era una mujer de veintidós años, con un cuerpo lleno de sensuales curvas, la piel color canela y los cabellos largos, oscuros y brillantes. Había heredado el carácter y los ojos de su madre, una mujer procedente del sur de Venezuela, y de origen yanomami. Su bisabuela, una mujer india de la tribu, fue raptada por un soldado de una exploración española y con quien tuvo a una hija, la hija regresó al poblado y se casó con uno de los hombres que protegían la misión jesuita de los alrededores, y a su vez, ésta, tuvo otra hija, la madre de Ana-Lucía, Raquel, que fue llevada de muy pequeña a una misión donde acabaría contrayendo matrimonio con un hombre europeo que ejercía de médico. Por la sangre de Ana-Lucía corrían millones de colores, convirtiéndola en una mujer muy atractiva.

Desde muy jovencita, Ana-Lucía había crecido rodeada de libros, y por suerte, a pesar de que en aquellos tiempos no era lo habitual, había sido aceptada en la escuela católica de la comunidad de origen europeo en la que vivía, en mitad de la selva de Venezuela. Aprendió a leer y a escribir, a coser, a contar y sin rechazar su origen, eligió vestirse y comportarse cada vez más como una dama de las colonias. Aunque su madre, Raquel, hubiera preferido verla de nuevo en la tribu yanomami de la que procedían, puesto que sabía que Ana-Lucía se tendría que enfrentar alguna vez al mundo, sin el apoyo constante de sus padres, y en el mundo del siglo XVII y XVIII, el color de la piel de Ana-Lucía era signo de esclavitud.

**FLASHBACK**

Un día, mientras Ana-Lucía bordaba con esmero unos pañuelos de seda para un terrateniente, llegó un hombre a la misión en la que vivían, era un caballero educado, alto, atractivo, de origen inglés. Explicó al padre que su esposa estaba embarazada y que él necesitaba a alguien que les acompañase en el largo viaje que hacían desde el interior del Perú hasta la costa, donde debían tomar un barco para ir a Nueva Providencia para ser el nuevo gobernador. Hasta la fecha, Adam Rutherford había sido un acaudalado noble inglés, con el titulo de Lord, que tenían importantes negocios en América del Sur y otras partes del mundo, sin importarle las guerras que pudieran estallar entre españoles, franceses e ingleses. Todos los contactos que tenía, su facilidad para hablar y convencer, el conocimiento de varios idiomas, le llevaron a ser el hombre ideal para ostentar el cargo de gobernador en los territorios que la corona inglesa poseía por todo el planeta.

Ana-Lucía tenía seis años y era una niña lista y simpática, sus padres tomaron la resolución de irse con la caravana del futuro gobernador e iniciar una nueva vida, Raquel era una excelente cocinera, y el padre, como médico europeo, fue bienvenido con gran alegría por la esposa de Lord Rutherford. En la misión quedó otro médico, el Dr. Christian Shepard, un hombre que había abandonado su Nueva York natal para empezar una nueva vida junto a su esposa Margot y su hijo, el joven Jack, que pronto aprendería a seguir los pasos de su padre, interesándose por la medicina.

La familia Cortez inició un recorrido a través de la selva, hermosa y verde, fresca y cálida. Pero el camino fue duro, la madre de Ana-Lucía murió por causa del veneno de una rana que rozó sin querer con la mano.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva Providencia y se asentaron en una fortificación antigua que ampliaron a su gusto. Tras el nacimiento de Shannon, su madre quedó debilitada por el difícil parto y falleció. Adam Rutherford era el nuevo gobernador de la isla, una isla repleta de piratas, corsarios, contrabandista y delincuentes que llegaban prófugos de la justicia, como Kate Austen, un muchachita muy joven huída de un oscuro orfanato, despiadado y cruel, que acostumbraba a alquilar a las muchachas jóvenes, la mayoría de las veces para trabajar como lavanderas, aunque eso era lo mejor que les podía pasar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Ana-Lucía se acercó a la sala desde la que Shannon la había llamado. La jovencita estaba mirando por un ventanal.

- Hay un hombre que lleva un buen rato mirando hacia esta ventana.

- Entonces no deberías mirar, no es correcto que una dama le devuelva la mirada a un caballero. – Respondió Ana-Lucía.

- ¡OH, vamos!. – Exclamó Shannon – Como si tu no lo hicieras.

- ¿Quéee?...No, no , yo no he hecho esto nunca.

- Claro que si, con Danny- Dijo Shannon mientras se giraba a mirar a su compañera.

Esta vez Ana-Lucía no contestó, se quedó pensativa, a su mente acudió la imagen de Danny, un joven capitán que la cortejaba desde hacia un tiempo, pero que todavía no se había decidido a dar ningún paso.

Fueron interrumpidas por el gobernador.

- Shannon, - Adam hizo una pausa para aclarar la garganta y luego prosiguió - Ana-Lucía, voy a tener que ausentarme unos días – dijo el gobernador – No quiero por ningún motivo, que abandonéis las paredes de este refugio. Quedáis bajo la estricta vigilancia de Richard, él, como siempre, os protegerá en mi ausencia.

El padre de Shannon salía de vez en cuando para atender negocios fuera de la isla. Algunos de estos negocios tenían que ver con el comercio de esclavos.

Tras la partida del gobernador, Shannon y Ana-Lucía continuaron su charla.

- Dime Ana-Lucía, ¿qué se siente al besar a alguien?

- ¿Cómo? No comprendo a que viene esa pregunta Shannon.

- No te hagas la tonta, se que tú y Danny os habéis dado un beso – dijo Shannon con picardía- Os he visto en el jardín, detrás de las palmeras.

- Mi señora…

- No me llames así – interrumpió Shannon – Me gusta que digas mi nombre, además, tú y yo somos amigas, casi hermanas.

Ana-Lucía no respondió, lanzó un fugaz suspiro y miró con ternura a la jovencita de dieciséis años que tenía delante. Era cierto que al no tener madre, Ana-Lucía fue para Shannon como una hermana mayor, aconsejándola, distrayéndola, consolándola; siempre a su lado. Pero Ana-Lucía ya era una mujer desde hacia mucho tiempo, y no sólo tenía necesidades, sino que también se había enamorado de Danny, un teniente apuesto y educado al que no parecía importarle los comentarios racistas de sus compañeros cuando le veían cerca de Ana-Lucía.

Quería casarse, tener hijos, vivir tranquila, por y para la familia que anhelaba fundar algún día, pero aquella noche todo iba a cambiar.

A las diez, sólo quedaban los centinelas del palacio en guardia, hasta los criados estaban en sus catres, durmiendo. Shannon tenía un sueño tranquilo, respiraba lentamente y de forma acompasada, cuando de pronto, un ruido la despertó. Parecía que alguien había golpeado la silla de su tocador, tirándola al suelo. Intentó prender el candil de su mesita pero una luz la cegó, era una pequeña lámpara portátil de aceite. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver una boca con los dientes negruzcos y desencajados, luego, un profundo olor la mareó y sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban.

Pero no fue ella sola quien escuchó el ruido de la silla caer, el guardia que paseaba por el pasillo donde se ubicaban las habitaciones principales también lo oyó, y fue directo a la cámara. No tuvo tiempo de dar la voz de alarma, un golpe seco, doloroso y húmedo le dejó muerto al instante, con la cabeza partida en dos por una daga de enormes dimensiones.

Ana-Lucía, que dormía en la habitación de al lado, se despertó, algo la mantenía inquieta aquella noche, como si la mirada del hombre que las observó a través de la ventana tuviera algún mensaje desagradable. Entró en el cuarto de Shannon, con una vela encendida, y entonces vio al soldado muerto, lanzó un grito que fue ahogado antes de acabar por una mano enorme. Olió el mismo aroma que había olido Shannon, sintió el mismo mareo y todo se oscureció.

Cuando ambas mujeres despertaron notaron que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, después, vino una sensación de mareo, de miedo y de inquietud., estaban amordazadas.

Mientras Shannon lloraba en silencio mirando fijamente a Ana-Lucía, ésta observaba atentamente el sitio donde se encontraban, había una cama enorme, de madera tallada, luego un armario, un par de mesitas y un sofá de dos plazas con el tapizado amarillento y roto por los costados, pero las ventanas eran redondas, el olor que entraba por ellas era salado y húmedo, y las voces que escuchaban en el exterior no pertenecían a los soldados, principalmente porque eran bruscas, gritonas y decían un sinfín de palabrotas.

Un ruido seco las obligó a girar la cabeza. Un hombre alto, rubio, con impresionante ojos azules las miraba, llevaba una bandeja con comida.

- Me llamo James, y esta es vuestra comida – dijo – Ahora os voy a desatar, pero si hacéis alguna tontería…….

Entonces James se puso a reír.

- Bueno, si hacéis alguna tontería no me importará – admitió James sonriendo abiertamente- , estáis en un barco, así que no podéis ir muy lejos.

_Continuará….._


	4. Chapter 4

Nueva Providencia, año 1708, Continente Americano, Mar del Caribe

**Disclaimer:**** Ni Lost, ni los personajes, trama, situaciones, leyendas, hechos históricos, referencias culturales etc, etc, me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus propietarios legales. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ánimo de lucro y porque ayuda a tener las ideas claras.**

**Nota de la autora:**** Este fic está inspirado en la serie y en libros sobre la historia de los piratas. Y si un personaje de Lost fuera pirata, para mí, sería Sawyer, o sea, James Ford. **

**Aviso: ****Algunas edades han sido cambiadas y como es un AU aparecen los personajes que me gustan aunque en la serie están muertos, y también los que no me gustan. A tener en cuenta que Shannon, Ana-Lucía y Juliet serán heroínas, y Kate, Nadia y Claire no porque no me gustan. Sólo espero que los lectores se diviertan.**

**Tampoco pretendo ser referente histórico exacto, así que no hay que tomar toda la lectura como un texto confirmado al cien por cien, pueden existir errores históricos. **

**Rated M.:**** Relato no autorizado a menores de edad. Desde mi punto de vista, hay temas y situaciones bastante crueles, aunque en la época histórica en la que ocurrieron eran "el pan de cada día".**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

- No quiero que nadie molestes a las prisioneras. ¿Me habéis entendido panda de inútiles?

Los hombres del barco miraban de reojo al capitán, cuyas palabras eran tan crueles como sus actos.

El joven Charlie, un grumete de aspecto inocente, estaba lleno de curiosidad por saber que les ocurriría a las dos féminas que tenían prisioneras. La noche anterior había sido bastante movida. Un grupo de hombres, entre ellos James y el mismo Charlie, fueron "obligados" a raptar a dos mujeres, hermosas y jóvenes. Al parecer, debían llevarlas a bordo del barco, y si en el camino encontraban algún contratiempo no tenían que dudar en sacrificarlo, y así lo hicieron, matando a quien se interpuso en su camino.

Tras la huida con las dos mujeres, el palacio del gobernador parecía un reguero de sangre. Los marineros, amedrentados por el alcohol y las violentas frases del capitán Keamy, se lanzaron a la lucha sangrienta. No debía quedar ningún testigo de sus hechos, sólo así la culpa recaería sobre los piratas de la zona y no en un barco comercial.

- Señor Keamy – dijo Charlie – Podría dec…

Sus palabras se cortaron en seco cuando el Señor Keamy se giró, profundamente molesto, clavando sus fríos ojos azules en las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación de Charlie.

- He dicho que no quiero oír a nadie. Voy a descansar.

Antes de retirarse a su camarote, el Señor Keamy se dirigió al timonel.

- ¡Rumbo a África! – Insistió con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

Charlie estaba realmente muerto de curiosidad. Nadie sabia porque habían tenido que matar y secuestrar, ese no era su trabajo, pero la recompensa prometida les convenció rápidamente. Monedas de plata y oro, ron, cerveza y mujeres; no podían pedir más, aunque algunos hubieran regresado a sus casas, con sus esposas e hijos, pero la mayoría eran ingleses, y corrían malos tiempos para encontrar trabajo o tener un negocio propio, así que no les quedaba más remedio que acatar las órdenes y hacer de tripas corazón.

- ¡Eh! – era la voz de James – Charlie, ven aquí.

- Has estado con ellas, ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven Charlie.

- Si, escucha, me han dado una comida especial para ese par de zorritas, si quieres venir conmigo te enseñaré donde la guardan, te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con la bazofia que nos dan a nosotros. – Comentó James en voz baja.

- James….no sé……¿Y si nos pillan?.

- Vamos Charlie, ¿quién nos va a pillar?. Lo haremos bien, esta noche, con la guardia a la mitad nos escabulliremos en la despensa y te enseñaré donde guardan los manjares.

- ¿Cómo son?

- Ya las viste.

- Estaba muy oscuro y no las pude ver con claridad, dime ¿son bellezas?

- Son……bueno…..una es una cría, tiene dieciséis años, pero si, es muy guapa.

- ¿Y la otra?. Venga James, dime como es la otra. – Insistió Charlie.

- La otra…..- James hizo una pausa, recordando cada milímetro de Ana-Lucía, cada curva de su cuerpo y las ondas de sus cabellos oscuros. – la otra está bien.

- ¿Bien?. Eso no es una respuesta, bien está la comida que les has dado, pero ella…

- Muy bien, esa chica, la otra, es una hembra hermosa.

- ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Charlie.

- No grites enano – dijo James sujetando fuertemente a Charlie por un brazo - El capitán o su ayudante nos pueden oír y tendremos problemas.

- De acuerdo, pero ahora suéltame, me duele.

- Más te dolerá si el capitán nos oye. Ahora vete a descansar o a trabajar en algo, te espero tras esos barriles cuando oscurezca, no tardes. – Dijo James y después se alejó silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Al caer la noche, Charlie estaba tras los barriles, esperando a James, frotándose las manos y babeando mientras soñaba con los exquisitos manjares prometidos, pero no todo sería tan fácil.

- Veo que has sido puntual , ahora coge esta antorcha pero no la enciendas. Vamos a bajar a la despensa.

- ¿Y como bajaremos James? ¿A tientas? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Si, tu has tenido que limpiar la despensa alguna vez, así que imagino que conoces el camino.

- Claro que sí – Admitió Charlie.

Se encaminaron a la despensa, cuando llegaron a la escalera de madera, chirriosa y medio podrida, empezaron a descender con suavidad, sin prisas, hasta que ya estuvieron entre el extraño olor que desprendían los barriles de comida almacenada durante días y remojada en sal y vinagre. James se adelantó hacia una viga en la que colgaba un candil de aceite prendido, dando una luz mínima pero suficiente para ambos. Tomó el candil y acercó la antorcha de Charlie.

Luego guió a Charlie hasta unas cajas de madera, las retiró procurando hacer el mínimo ruido y dejó al descubierto una puerta pequeña de madera con un gran candado. Sacó un pequeño punzón de hierro oxidado y empezó a clavar golpes en la cerradura. Pronto cedió el candado, y ante ellos se abrió una pequeña sala donde se almacenaba comida y bebida en buen estado, cuidando su distribución y las condiciones de conservación.

James entró primero y Charlie se disponía a hacerlo cuando notó una mano fría y fuerte sobre su hombro. Era el contramaestre, un hombre de aspecto siniestro muy poco sociable y de carácter agrio.

En la madrugada, Shannon y Ana-Lucía se despertaron al oír unos gritos desgarradores que provenían del exterior de su camarote. Ambas corrieron hacia las ventanas y vieron la terrible escena que se desarrollaba en cubierta.

Charlie estaba atando a unos de los palos de las velas, no llevaba ninguna prenda de vestir y el contramaestre les azotaba con una correa. Pero lo peor no terminó ahí, tras los azotes, uno de los marineros que manifestaban su apoyo incondicional al cruel capitán Keamy, lanzaba sal sobre las heridas producidas.

Aquello enervó la sangre de Ana-Lucía, que de inmediato comenzó a golpear la puerta con la esperanza de salir a socorrer al joven marinero.

Nadie parecía oír sus gritos. De repente, se sintió tan torturada como Charlie, sus alaridos, sus peticiones de auxilio no bastaban, no eran escuchadas, al menos hasta que Keamy no ordenó que alguien abriera la puerta del camarote.

Cuando aquella puerta de madera se abrió, Ana-Lucía fue sacada violentamente por dos hombres a cubierta, en tanto que Shannon se quedó agazapada en un rincón, cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Quieres ayudarle? – Gritó Keamy a una asustada Ana-Lucía - ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Este es mi barco y se hace lo que yo diga. Aquí no necesitamos monjas de la caridad, así que pase lo que pase o veas lo que veas debes mantenerte al margen.

Pero Ana-Lucía no pensaba acatar órdenes de nadie que cometiera atrocidades, así que adelantó un paso y plantó su bella cara frente a la del sádico capitán Keamy.

- ¿Por qué le castigas? ¿Acaso no merecería un juicio? Si voy a tener que convivir en el barco quiero ser tratada como los demás.

Las palabras de Ana-Lucía, que no soportaba las injusticias, hicieron mella en la coraza de hielo del capitán, quien por unos instantes parecía estar a punto de sonreír ante la valiente mujer.

- Así que tenemos que tratarte igual que a los demás, tu no sabes lo que dices muchacha.

Keamy se dio media vuelta y ordenó que desataran al joven marinero. El cuerpo de Charlie, cubierto de sangre y heridas, yacía sobre la húmeda cubierta, respirando con dificultad, al borde de la inconsciencia. Keamy miró de nuevo a Ana-Lucía y le indicó que se ocupase del marinero. James y otro muchacho, un chico bastante obeso llamado Hugo, llevaron al maltrecho Charlie al camarote de ambas mujeres.

_Continuará….._


End file.
